Secret Keeper
by Sofia Bee
Summary: Bruce and Natasha share secrets during a sleepless night.


**Title:** Secret Keeper  
**Author:** Sofia Bee  
**Rating**: T (sensuality)  
**Category**: Avengers  
**Pairing: **Bruce & Natasha

**Summary:** Bruce tells Natasha his secrets during a sleepless night.

**Note:** Inspired by one of my favorite past time fanfics from 2004. Geez, I've been around that long

**Extra Note**: A line from Say Anything by Tonight is used in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"Can you keep a secret?" His whispered question broke the silence that lingered in the room.

Natasha wasn't sleeping. They had been laying there for hours now and though she was physically drained from the destructive mission half a day earlier, she couldn't succumb to sleep until he did. And judging by the irregular heartbeat that pounded softly against her cheek, she knew that something laid heavy on Bruce Banner's mind, and that he would not rest until he poured it all out.

"Uh hmm," she purred, nuzzling herself deeper into his chest. It wasn't the first time that he posed such an odd question. Such a term was usually reserved for toddler best friends blackmailing each other with cookies to keep out of trouble, but now it carried the troubles of the man that she loved so dearly.

Bruce would lie awake like this for hours, doing calculus calculations on the ceiling to keep his mind pre-occupied from more alarming thought all the while stroking her hair until he was ready to talk. And Natasha would patiently wait for him to speak up, knowing deep down he needed her to stay awake for his confessions, because he would never wake her up from her dreams.

The heavy sigh he let escape signaled to Natasha that he was ready.

"I think Tony is right." Natasha would have snorted some laughter and ridiculed his statement if it wasn't for the serious nature it carried. And she knew it took a lot for Bruce to make such a confession, for they would NEVER hear the end of it if Tony got wind of it. In the back of her mind she hoped that JARVIS would not betray their privacy.

"Maybe actively blowing off some steam will make transitioning into "the other guy" a lot easier and less painful." The last part trailed off into a softer tone, as if he was ashamed of his own thoughts. It was no secret that Bruce and the Hulk were not on the friendliest terms with each other and that Bruce had trouble accepting his abilities and would rather suppress than encourage. Breaking Harlem part 2 was not on his to-do list. But transitioning was becoming harder and more painful with every mission and the almighty Dr. Banner was starting to think that he was losing his humanity.

"It's just...," he began, his stroking of her hair stopping abruptly, taking a moment to find the right words, "I'm not entirely sure I approve of Tony's methods."

"Are you worried about him or yourself?" Her question held no accusation, but merely genuine curiosity. Thats what Bruce loved about her, Natasha held no judgement.

He shrugged. "More about you actually. I'm not overly thrilled at the possibility of something going wrong and the other guy going ape shit crazy on you. I don't want you to get hurt at the expense of two deranged scientist."

Natasha listened without comment.

"We've calculated the risks and are taking precautions and are actually considering adding another de-hulking cage. But I don't want to risk your safety when we are together. I would stay away from you until we got in under control, but I don't really want to be away from you," Bruce continued, planting a kiss atop her red curls.

She snuggled deeper into him, her arm banding around his torso to offer him comfort but urging him on all the same.

"You are the only thing in this madness that keeps me calm," he confessed. Natasha smiled against his chest before planting a soft kiss above his heart. "As do you baby," she whispered.

"I'm just afraid that Tony might go too far," he mumbled, sounding a bit more worried than he intended. A heavy sigh escaped his throat and Natasha could tell that he was trying desperately to not groan out roughly in frustration. In the moonlight haze she could see that his skin color was not changing, and that her precious Bruce was still in control. Lifting herself up, she leaned forward to lay a gentle loving kiss on his lips.

When they parted, Bruce gazed into her beautiful green orbs, awed at the way the moonlight danced in her eyes and the curls cascaded down her face. Beautiful is the only thought that came to Bruce's mind.

"How do you do that?" he mused, wiping a curl away from her eyes.

"Do what?" she asked, propping herself on an elbow, her face resting against her hand.

Bruce's finger trailer from her face, down her neck and along the rims of her sexy nightgown. "Listen to me ramble on and on and make me feel better without actually doing anything?"

Natasha chuckled. "I can't give away all my secrets," she teased before planting another soft kiss on his lips. Their lips danced along each other sensually, and Bruce raked one hand in her hair, pulling her closer to him. Natasha sighed into his mouth, loving the feeling of his mouth on her.

In one swift motion, Natasha maneuvered herself on top of him, her body molding into his his. The kissing never intensified, they merely stayed at a loving gentle pace, lips softly partly and massaging into each other. His hands tangled into her hair, not allowing her to stray away. Not that she wanted to, her legs intertwined with his, locking her body with is.

"This bed could use a secret and our beating hearts could keep it," Natasha said, her hands caressing his hair, soft kisses being placed on his closed eyelids. Bruce opened his eyes and stared at her in near amazement. My god this woman above him was beautiful.

"If you could, I could, I swear."

His answer was rewarded with a fervent kiss.

"I love you," he breathed in between kisses. Natasha smiled against his lips. "I love you too," she whispered back.

* * *

**Sigh...if only. **

**Please review if you liked it. And if you favorite the story, also REVIEW. Thank you **


End file.
